


Alea jacta est (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Et si Joffrey était réellement tombé amoureux de Sansa ?
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Lassa nous a demandé une fanfiction dans laquelle Joffrey tombe sincèrement amoureux de Sansa, change à son contact et devient un bon roi. Bonus si Cersei et Tywin mordent la poussière, vengeance pour les Noces Pourpres!
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

**Alea jacta est**

**Chapitre 1**

Chevauchant fièrement, le dos droit, Joffrey voyait les premières pierres de Winterfell se dessiner sous ses yeux. Par les Sept, pourquoi son père avait-il tenu à venir s'enterrer dans ces terres reculées, froides et grises ? N'aurait-il pas pu demander à Lord Stark d'être sa main par corbeau ? Ou alors, y aller seul ? Quelle idée d'emmener ainsi toute la famille royale ! S'il avait été le roi, il aurait laissé son héritier à la cour, au chaud, pour sa santé mais aussi par sécurité. Même en voyageant le long de la route royale, entouré par la garde, de tels trajets étaient dangereux, potentiellement mortels. Si le roi tombait, l'héritier était encore en vie, loin de ces brigands. Là, si quelqu'un venait, c'était le roi, ses deux fils, sa fille, qui mourraient et la couronne passerait alors à son oncle Stannis et sa laideronne de fille. Il s'était tu, sachant qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Ce que le roi voulait, le roi l'obtenait. Alors, il avait demandé à chevaucher devant la calèche royale pour ouvrir la marche, en futur souverain, en digne héritier de Robert le Conquérant.

Un silence à la fois digne et tendu se fit alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la forteresse. Et là, alors qu'il arrêtait son cheval, observant la famille du Lord Protecteur du Nord, Joffrey crut apercevoir un ange des Sept Paradis. Debout à côté de son frère, c'était une nymphe qui le regardait avec admiration. Grande, la peau d'ivoire, des yeux clairs, ses cheveux de feu voletant doucement près de ses oreilles, les traits délicats, fins et réguliers, les lèvres doucement rosées, elle avait l'élégance des dames avec la fraîcheur des innocentes. Il n'avait jamais vu de pareille beauté à Port-Réal. Il y avait autour de cette jeune fille cette aura de sincérité, qui n'accompagnait jamais celles de la cour, baignant déjà dans le complot, les intrigues, les manigances. Elle lui sourit discrètement et il sentit alors son cœur s'emballer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était donc elle, Lady Sansa Stark, que son père voulait qu'il épouse ? Il l'imagina un instant, parée d'or et de noir, les couleurs des Baratheon, une couronne sur la tête, assise à ses côtés, lui sur le trône de fer.

\- Lady Sansa... Pensa-t-il

Il la voulait. Il la voulait terriblement. Et il l'obtiendrait.

* * *

\- Que penses-tu de Sansa ? Lui demanda sa mère alors qu'elle coiffait sa petite sœur

\- Elle est très belle. Répondit-il sobrement en grignotant l'un des gâteaux qu'on leur avait apportés.

\- Joffrey est amoureux ! Chantonna Tommen

\- Ferme-la, vermisseau ! Vociféra l'aîné

\- Joffrey ! Reprit Cersei. Ce ne sont pas là des manières de parler à ton frère. Et toi, Tommen, ne taquine pas Joffrey. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas ça !

\- Est-il vrai que Père envisage notre mariage ?

\- Il y pense fortement. Eluda la reine tout en terminant de brosser la chevelure d'or de Myrcella.

Elle surprit le sourire rêveur de son fils, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, sans doute en train de se remémorer la silhouette gracile de la jeune fille. Cersei admettait elle-même que Sansa était un très beau brin de fille qui continuerait de s'épanouir avec le temps. Elle avait clairement hérité sa beauté de sa mère, Lady Catelyn.

_Une reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une autre, plus jeune et plus belle que toi, pour te détrôner et te prendre tout ce que tu as de plus cher._

Si le mariage se faisait, Sansa suivrait son père, main du roi, à la capitale. En tant que future belle-mère, elle se retrouverait donc en situation de loco parentis, une figure maternelle pour la jeune fille loin de sa propre mère. Elle pourrait l'éduquer, l'instruire, en faire une reine à la fois digne de son fils tout en lui ôtant ses griffes. S'ils ne payaient pas leurs dettes comme les Lannister, les Stark étaient élevés dans le bain de l'honneur. Jamais la petite Sansa n'oserait alors se retourner contre elle qui avait tant fait pour la soutenir. Reine elle serait sans doute mais elle ne la détrônerait pas. Elle avait l'amour et la confiance de Joffrey. Si le loupiot souhaitait le trône, il allait devoir accepter de partager. Elle était là la première.

\- Te plaît-elle ? S'enquit-elle

\- Assez, oui.

\- Tu devras la traiter avec respect. Lui intima Cersei. La traiter avec respect et dignité. Une fois que vous serez mariés, elle sera ta reine. Pas une simple femme ou un ventre pour tes fils.

Il acquiesça.

\- Elle est plus grande que toi. Reprit-elle. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini de grandir, Mère. Lâcha amèrement le jeune homme. Et, au final, si elle s'avère plus grande que moi à la fin de notre croissance, eh bien, quelle importance ?

\- Tu pourrais toujours mettre des talons. Suggéra innocemment Myrcella

Joffrey roula des yeux avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

* * *

Un murmure parcourait l'assemblée alors que Sansa arrivait. Quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'il se promenait avec elle, Joffrey avait croisé Arya et le garçon du boucher... Mycah ? Il ne savait plus son nom. Il avait voulu s'amuser, écorchant le visage du paysan, avant que cette sauvageonne qui servait de sœur à sa promise ne l'attaque dans le dos et sa louve lui avait violemment mordu le bras. Mycah avait fui, l'animal aussi et la petite peste avait jeté son épée dans la rivière. La main bandée, aux côtés de sa mère, il observait la jeune fille qui allait faire sa déclaration au roi. Il voulait qu'Arya paye, que sa sale bête paye ! Il n'avait qu'un seul regret : avoir été brusque avec Sansa. La pauvre n'avait rien pu faire et quand elle avait voulu le soulager, il l'avait rejetée, blessé dans son ego, d'avoir paru faible et d'avoir perdu de sa superbe face à une enfant, à une fille ! En temps normal, il n'aurait pas tenu compte des sentiments des autres. Le remords était un sentiment qui ne lui était pas étranger mais qui le visitait si rarement que cela était tout comme. Et pourtant ! Face à sa fiancée, à cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait magnifique au-delà des mots, qu'il admirait, qu'il désirait, il venait à éprouver une envie de revenir en arrière, de corriger son comportement. Sansa était innocente, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était affligée d'une telle sœur. Alors que son aînée essayait de jouer la diplomatie pour contenter tout le monde, en reine ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, voilà que la péronnelle la frappait en la traitant de menteuse !

\- Tu as laissé cette petite fille te désarmer ? Railla son père

Joffrey se mordit la langue, ravalant son venin, face à l'âcre vérité : il avait été, en effet, désarmé par une gamine. Son père avait bien raison de se moquer de lui. Mais le dire devant leurs hommes était une humiliation cinglante dont il sentait la brûlure au fer rouge au fond de son âme. Le roi ordonna à sa Main de discipliner sa fille comme lui le ferait avec son fils. Cependant, Cersei prit la parole, clairement déçue par le manque de réaction de son mari :

\- Et quid du loup ? Quid de la bête qui a défiguré ton fils ?

\- J'avais oublié ce satané loup... Maugréa Robert

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du loup, Votre Grâce. Annonça un garde Lannister

\- Non ? Soit.

\- Nous avons un autre loup. Reprit la reine.

\- Comme tu veux. Soupira le roi

Peu à peu, Sansa comprit que la reine voulait mettre à mort sa louve à la place de celle d'Arya, pour corriger l'injure. Elle s'emporta, clamant que Lady n'était pas avec eux, qu'elle était une bonne bête. Ses grands yeux bleus commençaient à se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle plaidait sa cause et Eddard se tourna vers son ami, son souverain, demandant confirmation de l'ordre. Voir sa promise ainsi lui serrait le cœur. Encore un sentiment qui lui avait été jusqu'alors lointain. Il connaissait la compassion mais n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. L'idée même de savoir Sansa malheureuse, en colère contre lui, pleurant son animal qui n'avait rien fait de mal, lui était insupportable. Au contraire, Joffrey ne voulait que la voir sourire, lui sourire en fait, l'entendre rire, s'épanouir comme une fleur en plein soleil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lady mourir. Il n'avait aucune affection pour la bête mais Sansa l'adorait. Et étrangement, alors que quelques mois plus tôt un tel argument l'aurait laissé de marbre, aujourd'hui, il était pour lui la pièce maîtresse dans ce jugement hâtif.

Epargner Lady rendrait Sansa heureuse.

Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le bonheur de Sansa l'obnubilait tout comme la peur de lui déplaire et l'envie d'être aimé d'elle.

\- Où est la bête ? Demanda sa mère

\- Enchaînée dehors. Répondit le soldat

\- Ser Ilyn, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur...

Alors qu'Eddard semblait sur le point de protester, une voix s'éleva et Joffrey eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était la sienne.

\- Un instant ! S'écria-t-il

Son regard croisa celui de Sansa. Non, décidément, voir son visage rougi par la colère, ses joues humides, ses yeux noyés, était une vision qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

\- Le loup de Lady Sansa n'était pas avec nous. Il n'a pas à payer pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina les traits de sa fiancée, réchauffant la poitrine du prince héritier.

\- Mais... Joffrey ! S'exclama Cersei. Il faut bien que Justice soit rendue ! Tu as été honteusement agressé par une de ces bêtes sauvages, puisque celui qui t'a attaqué est parti...

\- Justement, Mère. Argumenta-t-il. Je suis l'offensé. Et je refuse que le loup de ma promise soit égorgé pour punir sa petite sœur.

Cersei le dévisagea, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans ses pupilles vertes.

\- Oui, le mal commis doit être réparé. Reprit Joffrey. Mais pas comme ça. Les loups sont dangereux, c'est un fait. Lady est une louve bien apprise aujourd'hui mais demain ?

Il se tourna vers Sansa.

\- J'épargne votre loup, Lady Sansa. Mais comprenez que quelque chose doit être fait. Aussi, je demande à ce que votre animal soit reconduit à Winterfell, pour rester dans le Nord et ne jamais venir à la capitale. Ainsi, il vivra mais le danger sera écarté et l'outrage pardonné.

L'adolescente tomba à ses pieds, pleurant de reconnaissance, prenant sa main et la baisant.

\- Merci, merci infiniment Monseigneur... Répétait-elle

Cersei observait son fils, interdite, alors qu'il aidait la fille Stark à se relever et lui séchait les joues avec ses pouces. Lord Stark le salua à son tour, le remerciant pour sa magnanimité et même cette mal-élevée d'Arya, si elle ne fit rien, semblait satisfaite et soulagée. Elle ne put que s'incliner, ordonna que l'on obéisse à son fils et que l'on prévienne le roi, qui s'était lâchement éclipsé, du geste de Joffrey envers sa future épouse.

\- Venez, je vous emmène près de Lady. Pour que vous puissiez lui dire au revoir. Dit-il en lui offrant son bras valide.

Elle les regarda s'en aller et les mots de Maggy lui revinrent, dansant dans son esprit comme une valse sans fin.

_Une reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une autre, plus jeune et plus belle que toi, pour te détrôner et te prendre tout ce que tu as de plus cher._

Cela commençait déjà. Sous ses airs d'ingénue, Sansa Stark était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle était la première à réussir à contrôler, même involontairement, le caractère difficile de son aîné.

Et la trahison la blessait d'autant plus qu'elle venait de la chair de sa chair.

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alea jacta est**

**Chapitre 2**

\- Pourquoi avoir épargné son loup, Joffrey ? Cet acte aurait pu nous servir pour montrer à ces nordiens notre supériorité, où se trouve l'autorité !

Le regard que Joffrey lança à sa mère la déstabilisa. Il n'y avait pas de haine. Seulement la naissance du mépris. Elle aurait pourtant préféré la première option.

\- Les nordiens aiment Sansa car elle est la fille de leur lord. Même s'ils n'ont rien à dire sur ce que j'ordonne, leurs jugements demeurent. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a seulement vingt ans, ils se sont soulevés contre le pouvoir en place ! Quel intérêt aurais-je à vouloir les mettre en colère pour une broutille ? Ils ont pris les armes pour une de leurs demoiselles jadis, ils feraient de même pour Sansa s'ils la sentaient menacée. Expliqua-t-il

\- Tu leur accordes beaucoup trop d'importance et de pouvoir.

\- Aerys ne leur en avait pas donné assez et regardez où cela a mené ses enfants.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Sansa.

Joffrey soupira, ennuyé.

\- Oui, je l'admets. L'idée de la voir pleurer par ma faute m'était insupportable. Je ne croyais pourtant pas au coup de foudre, c'est une lubie de femme. Mais il faut avouer que ça m'est arrivé. Elle me fascine, Mère.

Cersei ne put que sourire, un sourire léger mais sincère. Les premiers émois amoureux de son petit garçon. Un homme presque. Il grandissait, c'était indéniable. Même si cette Sansa ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

\- J'espère que votre mariage te rendra heureux.

\- N'êtes-vous pas heureuse de votre mariage avec Père ?

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse.

S'il releva la nuance, Joffrey ne relança pas la conversation. A la place, il se mordit la langue. Décidément, cet onguent piquait toujours autant !

* * *

\- Il a tué Mycah ! S'exclama Arya

\- C'est le Limier qui a tué Mycah, pas le prince ! Le défendit Sansa

\- Et à ton avis, à qui il obéit ?! Persista la cadette

\- Le prince a secouru Lady ! Argumenta l'aînée. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir, à la place, il a demandé à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison ! Ce qui est arrivé à Mycah est triste, vraiment triste, mais de là à dire que Joffrey est mauvais ! Le concours de circonstances a été tragique, c'est injuste mais c'est ainsi !

La jeune fille sembla se calmer, même si son regard restait noir.

\- C'est vrai. Il a épargné Lady. Pour toi. Ce n'est donc pas un connard fini.

\- Mon dieu, mais quel langage ! La sermonna Septa Mordane

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Eddard alors qu'il entrait

\- Arya s'évertue à agir en bête plutôt qu'en jeune fille respectable !

Le lord regarda sa fille avec bienveillance avant de lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre, il viendrait lui parler sous peu. Puis il s'installa à table à côté de sa future reine de fille.

\- J'ai eu un corbeau de ta mère. Commença-t-il. Lady est bien arrivée à la maison.

Sansa opina du chef, les yeux tristes. Même si savoir Lady heureuse et surtout en vie lui réchauffait le cœur, son manque se faisait sentir d'autant plus qu'elle était désormais en terrain inconnu. Le sud, la cour royale, les paysages, les coutumes, les coiffures... Son père posa un petit paquet sur la table.

\- C'est pour toi, ma chérie. Pour ton loup.

Elle l'ouvrit avec soin et y découvrit une poupée, habillée d'une robe rose avec un gilet mauve, les cheveux orangés.

\- Elle a été faite par l'artisan qui fait les jouets de la princesse Myrcella. Précisa Eddard. Elle ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je ne joue plus à la poupée depuis mes huit ans... Répondit-elle avant de relever les yeux vers son père. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est très jolie ! Merci, Père !

Elle lui embrassa la joue, Eddard sourit. Il avait eu peur que Sansa ne se sente esseulée sans Lady. Elle aimait tellement cet animal ! Bien sûr, un jouet ne remplaçait pas un être vivant mais il voulait essayer d'amoindrir sa peine. Soudain, Septa Mordane se leva d'un bond avant de s'incliner si bas que ses genoux devaient toucher le sol. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Joffrey. Eddard et Sansa se levèrent et lui firent aussitôt la révérence.

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Dit-il. Je vous dérange en plein déjeuner.

\- Nous finissions, Votre Grâce. Dit le seigneur de Winterfell

\- J'aurais aimé inviter Lady Sansa à visiter le Donjon Rouge. Avec votre permission, Lord Stark. La septa de ma fiancée peut bien évidemment se joindre à nous afin qu'elle puisse avoir un chaperon.

Voyant le sourire de sa fille, Eddard ne put qu'accepter. Il se méfiait du prince. L'histoire de Mycah lui était remontée et il n'aimait pas cela. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans le fils de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, malgré cela, il avait voulu préserver Sansa en sauvant la vie de Lady. Il s'était opposé à sa mère. L'homme ignorait encore si cela avait été un élan du cœur sincère ou une manipulation finement menée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fâcher Robert. Il n'était pas seul à la capitale. Ses filles, ses hommes, comptaient sur lui. Et Joffrey restait un enfant qui était sans doute le produit de son éducation. De ce qu'il avait entendu, la reine était une mère trop protectrice et le roi un père absent. Il avait l'âge de Sansa elle-même. Et parce qu'il avait évité un déchirement pour elle, le protecteur du Nord était prêt à accorder au prince héritier le bénéfice du doute.

* * *

\- Et nous voici dans la salle du trône ! Annonça Joffrey. C'est ici que tous les lords, toutes les ladies, viendront vous rendre hommage quand vous serez reine, assise à mes côtés.

Dans cette immense salle de marbre et d'or, aux vitraux colorés et splendide, face au colosse qu'était le trône de fer, Sansa se sentit soudain minuscule. Un jour, Joffrey y siégerait et elle à sa droite, à regarder les nobles d'en haut des marches. Serait-elle une bonne épouse ? Une bonne reine ? Comment l'Histoire la définirait-elle ?

\- Et un jour, c'est aussi ici que vous présenterez notre fils à la cour. Poursuivit le prince

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement envahi par une vague de froid. Et si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas ?

\- Et si jamais nous avions une fille ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

\- Si les Dieux sont bons, nous aurons des filles et des fils, en nombre. Lui répondit son fiancé

\- Mais... Si jamais je n'avais que des filles ? Continua-t-elle. La mère de Jeyne Poole, une amie d'enfance, a eu cinq enfants, toutes des filles.

\- Ces cas sont rares, Sansa... Tenta de la rassurer Septa Mordane

L'adolescente pouvait sentir sur elle le regard perçant de son futur époux et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir comme un feu s'agiter dans le vert de ses pupilles. Pourtant, cela passa très vite et il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Si nous n'avions que des filles, alors c'est mon frère qui héritera de la couronne. Dit-il

\- Me détesteriez-vous ? Si je ne vous donnais que des filles ?

Sa voix avait chevroté.

\- Par les Sept Dieux ! S'exclama-t-il presque horrifié. Vous détester ? Oh, ma lady, j'en serai bien incapable !

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas. Je voudrais avoir des fils. Je crois que c'est l'envie de tout homme de voir son nom se perpétuer. Mais comment haïr une petite fille née de vous ? Si nous n'avions que des filles, eh bien, nous pourrions en faire de grandes dames, forger de belles alliances pour elles et à défaut du nom, c'est notre sang que nous perpétuerions à travers elles. Ne vous tracassez pas avec tout cela pour le moment. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et la couronne est encore loin de ceindre nos têtes.

Alors qu'ils se remirent à marcher, l'esprit de Joffrey chauffait. Ces paroles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les réfléchir et le pire était qu'il les pensait. Pourtant, il partait du principe que le devoir d'une femme, à plus forte raison si elle était reine, était de donner des fils à son mari. Les filles avaient une utilité bien moindre. Il avait pensé lui dire qu'il ferait des fils à d'autres nobles dames. Mais cette idée s'était retrouvée bloquée dans un coin de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il avait entrevu, l'espace d'un bref instant, avait été le visage en larmes de Sansa, sa tristesse, la douleur qui lui causerait. Cela lui avait été encore plus insupportable que lors de l'épisode du loup. Il avait ce besoin impérieux, viscéral, de la rendre heureuse car la voir sourire, lui sourire, le faisait se sentir étrangement vivant. Bien plus que quand il faisait souffrir autrui. Elle le changeait sans rien faire et cela l'effrayait. Sa mère disait toujours que l'amour était un poison, que plus on aimait de gens, plus on était faible. On jouait les idiots pour les rendre heureux, pour les protéger. Il ne valait mieux aimer que ses enfants car, sur ce plan-là, un parent ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Oui, sentir tout cela, tout ce que Sansa causait en lui l'effrayait ! Et pourtant, en s'imaginant à ses côtés, il se sentait plus fort et plus fier que quiconque.

\- Oui... Ca serait bien de n'avoir que des filles... Les filles ne complotent pas pour avoir la couronne paternelle... Pensa-t-il.

Il savait pourtant que son pragmatisme n'était qu'une façade. Lui qui avait plaisanté à propos du coup de foudre était peut-être une victime de cette électrocution.

\- Si nous n'avons que des filles... Finit-il par lâcher. Alors, je fais le vœu qu'elles soient exactement comme vous. Aussi belles et parfaites.

Sansa rougit doucement et tout l'angoisse qui avait étreint le cœur du prince fondit comme neige au soleil.

* * *

\- Puis-je vous parler, mon oncle ? Demanda Joffrey à Jaime. En privé.

Le garde royal acquiesça, un peu surpris. Joffrey n'interagissait que peu avec lui. Ils s'installèrent dans les appartements du prince.

\- Je ne parle que peu du cœur. Commença-t-il. Ce sont des affaires de femmes. Et je ne peux pas en parler à Mère. Je sens qu'elle se méfie de Sansa. Je veux votre parole que vous ne répéterez rien !

\- Je vous le jure.

Des histoires de cœur ? Voilà qui était inédit pour le garçon ! Et lui qui était dans cette situation ! Où était Tyrion quand on avait besoin de lui ?! En fait, Jaime avait la sensation d'être un peu un bouche-trou. Mais il ne pouvait que constater que son fils illégitime et caché grandissait. Et il commençait à ouvrir douloureusement les yeux sur Cersei. Jaime adorait sa sœur, il l'aimait comme un fou mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort : elle avait toujours été en permanence sur ses gardes.

\- Je ressens des choses étranges aux côtés de Lady Sansa. Avoua l'adolescent, presque honteux de l'admettre

\- Pitié, ne me faites pas lui expliquer le désir sexuel ! Supplia mentalement Jaime

\- Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de spécial. J'aime la violence. Voir la souffrance chez autrui me procure du plaisir. Pourtant, quand je suis avec Sansa... Même s'il m'arrive de penser des choses abjectes à lui dire quand elle me parle et que je trouve cela stupide... Ces pensées se bloquent et m'horrifient presque. L'idée de la voir pleurer, malheureuse, pire encore de savoir qu'elle me déteste, cause chez moi une peur panique. Je ne la connais pourtant pas très bien. Mais c'est ainsi, dès que je lui parle, qu'elle est avec moi, je... Je veux me faire aimer d'elle, je lui dis de belles choses, je la rassure et je pense même ce que je lui dis, j'y crois... Elle me change, mon oncle. Et cela me fait peur. J'ai peur de perdre mon identité à ses côtés mais en même temps, je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle. Elle me trouble, elle m'obsède...

La voix de Joffrey avait tremblé lors de ses dernières phrases et Jaime ne put que ressentir de la compassion pour lui. C'était vrai. Son fils était une ordure. Donc le changement ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Cependant, il admettait que sentir tout ce que l'on était, toutes les définitions de son être secouées par une chose que l'on arrivait pas à définir, était effrayant. A plus forte raison quand on était jeune.

\- La désirez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Qu... Quoi ?! Non... Oui... Enfin... Balbutia-t-il avant de retrouver son calme. C'est plus son âme et son cœur que je désire, plutôt que son corps. C'est une très belle jeune fille. Mais mon désir n'est pas charnel. Si je l'avais voulue dans mon lit, je l'aurais eue depuis longtemps. Non, je veux qu'elle m'aime. Je veux son bonheur. Je veux qu'elle me sourit car son sourire me fait me sentir... Entier. Vivant.

\- La réponse est simple, Monseigneur. Dit le garde. Vous êtes amoureux de Lady Sansa. Le coup de foudre vous a poussé à vouloir vous rapprocher d'elle au-delà de votre devoir marital. Et c'est cet amour qui vous pousse à vouloir être un autre pour elle. Inconsciemment, vous avez peur que le vous actuel ne la révolte.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas mal de changer pour autrui ?

\- Pas nécessairement. Nous changeons tous tout au long de notre vie. Nous nous adaptons à notre environnement. Une fois vos sentiments bien assurés, ces changements s'arrêteront. Et pourtant, vous serez toujours vous-même, juste une autre version de vous-même qui a voulu intégrer Lady Sansa à sa vie.

Intérieurement, il pensait que Sansa était du pain béni. Si elle arrivait à le calmer, alors l'avenir s'annonçait moins sombre. Mais il était certain que Cersei n'aimerait pas cela. Son fils moins Lannister, moins elle, pour être plus lui-même.

\- N'y pensez pas trop, Monseigneur. Profitez de ces moments avec Lady Sansa. Apprenez à la connaître. Et peu à peu, ouvrez-vous à elle. Si elle vous aime comme vous l'aimez, elle vous acceptera comme vous l'acceptez. Vous évoluerez ensemble.

Joffrey remercia son oncle et partit. Jaime l'observa et soupira.

Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre Cersei parler, angoissée, de Lady Sansa Stark, cette catin du Nord qui savait manipuler leur fils sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher.

**A Suivre**


End file.
